What's Snoop chewing on this time?
Log Title: What's Snoop chewing on this time? Characters: Alpha Trion, Snoop Location: Autobot City Date: May 28, 2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP category:Logs As Logged by Alpha Trion - Thursday, May 28, 2009, 9:49 PM ---- Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version of Teletran I, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletran II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Contents: Alpha Trion Stick! Snoop Teletran II Alpha Trion wanders into the Command Center, looking around vaguely. Snoop is in the corner gnawing away on something. Alpha Trion spots Snoop, and wonders over, crouching down to see what she's chewing on. Snoop freezes mid-chomp and looks up at the new arrival. Trion says gently, "Well, hello again, little one. What have you got there?" Snoop looks around, then up at the big 'bot. "I have new toy." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "A new one? Oh, dear." Snoop nods and drops the object. She uses her nose to roll it over to Alpha's feet. Alpha Trion picks up the transmitter, and turns it over, examining it. He says gently, "Oh, my. I'm not sure this is a toy, young Snoop." Snoop says, "But... but it look like toy!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "No, sweetheart. This is an emergency transmitter. Would you like me to make you a new toy?" Snoop jumps up. "New toy? Yay!" Alpha Trion smiles gently down at the lil dino. Snoop scoops up her stick in her mouth. Alpha Trion takes a moment to repair the minor damage done to the transmitter and reconnect it so the silent alarm will disconnect. Snoop sticks her head up by the computer. "What you do?" Alpha Trion glances down at Snoop. "I'm fixing the transmitter you chewed on. When I'm finished we can make you that new toy." Snoop looks over the not-so-toy. "What a trammiter?" Alpha Trion finishes the repairs, and reinstalls the device. He then crouches down again next to the lil dino. Snoop instinctively hops back a bit. Alpha Trion smiles harmlessly at Snoop. He says gently, "A transmitter is a way to send information from one place to another." Snoop says, "Oh! Like this radio thingie I have?"" Alpha Trion smiles gently. "Yes! Although this one sends pictures as well." Snoop grins. "Oooh. I see." Alpha Trion activates the transmitter, and dials in the comm tower. Blaster appears on the main viewscreen. "Blaster here. What can I do for you, A3?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'm just showing the transmitter to your young charge, Snoop." Alpha Trion glances down at Snoop. Snoop hops up. "Hi Blasser!" On screen, Blaster smiles. "Hi, Snoop! Are ya being good?" Music filters in over the speakers from Blaster's comm tower. Snoop says, "I be good. He fix old toy."" <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Megatron has been spotted near the Chaiten volcano in northern Patagonia, Chile." Alpha Trion and Blaster both look up at Metroplex's annoucement. Blaster frowns. "That's good, Snoop," he says distractedly. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Oh man... that can't be good" Snoop bewilderdly looks around her, trying to figure out what just happened. On screen, Blaster activates his personal radio transmitter <> Optimus Prime says, "You're right Spike, it's not good. Metroplex, is he along or does he have others with him?" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Need me to get a team together to investigate, Prime?" <> LtCmdr Metroplex says, "Skyspy has only spotted Megatron himself, but other Decepticons may be nearby, out of sight from above." Onscreen, Spike appears in the Comm Tower behind Blaster. Snoop looks at Alpha. "Where that voice come from? <> Optimus Prime says, "I think a small unit would work best. We need to get there, though. Optimus Prime to Jetfire." Alpha Trion looks down at Snoop. "That is the voice of Metroplex, the city we are in currently." Snoop 's optics glow brighter. "The city talk? Wow!" <> Jetfire says, "Jetfire responding" <> Optimus Prime says, "Jetfire, what's your current location and status?" <> Jetfire says, "I'm in the main entrance, commander, fueled up and ready to send Megatron back to the ocean." Trion says gently, "Yes. He can even transform into a massive robot, although that requires an extreme expenditure of energy." <> Optimus Prime says, "Actually we'll need you on transportation detail. Blaster, Spike, and myself are in need of transport to Chile. I think it's time I had a personal word with Megatron." <> Jetfire says, "On my way. I'm locked onto your coordinates" Snoop says, "Wow. So if I stomp on floor, it hurt really big 'bot?"" <> Optimus Prime says, "Blaster, care to meet us at my beacon location?" <> Circuit Breaker says, "Looks like he's trying to take sensor readings of something..." Trion says gently, "If you stomped hard enough, yes. Although I wouldn't recommend it, for as large as Metroplex is, he is gentle and kind." <> Jetfire says, "Any stragglers who want to come aboard, we're leaving in two minutes!" On screen, Blaster and Spike hurry from the Comm Tower. <> CommGuy Blaster says, "On my way!" Snoop says, "Wow. That weird."" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes. It does take some getting used to." Snoop looks around. "You need to go with other running 'bots?" <> Jetfire says, "Approaching target..." Alpha Trion considers. "No, child, I think Orion has the situation under control. We will be here if he needs us." <> Optimus Prime says, "I don't know. But I intend to find out. Hang back in case he brought friends. I'll deal with him myself." <> Jetfire says, "We're not letting you go in alone, Optimus. It could be a trap. Prepare for an abrupt evacuation if Megatron takes aggressive action." Snoop nods. "Okay." <> Optimus Prime says, "I won't let you risk yourselves. I can handle Megatron, but I can't do it if he's brought a war party with him. Keep an eye on the sky, Blaster. I'm going to see what he's up to." <> Circuit Breaker says, "He spotted me for certain, whatever he's using to scan with will see all of you likely. He already paused in his scanning to find me." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Woah...what are you doing here, Josie?" Trion says gently, "We might want to head to the repair bay, just in case we are needed." <> Circuit Breaker says, "I've been trying to spy on him to find out what he was doing." <> Jetfire says, "If he spotted you, no doubt he's spotted me. Taking defensive measures. I recommend seeking shelter, Circiut Breaker." Snoop says, "Okay!!" She jumps up and heads toward the door. <> Circuit Breaker says, "I'm already in as much cover as I can find. And I'm quite certain he's spotted you, if you're close, yes." Alpha Trion follows, smiling softly in amusement. <> Jetfire says, "I may need to go airborne. If you need to leave, I'd suggest you do it soon!" Snoop looks back to make sure Alpha's following, then heads out. Alpha Trion follows Snoop out into the hall and then into the Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: Alpha Trion Snoop Alpha Trion follows Snoop into the repair bay, and then immediately starts prepping it for possible incoming. Snoop skids to a stop and looks around at all the shiny. Alpha Trion preps the lab quickly, with all too much experience in what will be needed if things go badly with Optimus's encounter with Megatron. <> Jetfire says, "Strange...I'm not reading any other Decepticon activity in the area" Snoop watches big 'bot. "You need help?" Alpha Trion bends down, and reaches to pick Snoop up. Snoop hops back again Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Oh. I was just going to lift you onto a table, so I could show you what I was doing." Snoop grins. "Oh. Ok. Big 'bots usually hurt me or pour snand on me." Alpha Trion looks incredibly sad at that. "I am very sorry to hear that, Snoop. I will never hurt you." Snoop says, "Ok." She hops into Alpha's hands. Alpha Trion lifts Snoop carefully onto the table, and patiently explains what each tool is for and how it works. Patiently, they wait for Optimus Prime's return, hoping their medical preparations won't be needed.